1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical forceps for clamping vascular tissue in a body cavity where the tissue being clamped may not be in full view of an operator in a manner that the operator can ensure that all of the tissue is within the forceps as compressive force is applied without catching his gloved finger.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In conducting surgery, for example, in a vaginal hysterectomy, after the fundus of the uterus has been delivered through an incision into the cul-de-sac, an operator can pass a finger of one hand up through the cul-de-sac and then forward over the broad ligament into the vesicouterine space. The intervening peritoneum can be torn or cut away to expose the operator's finger. During this time, the operator's finger holds back and prevents the bladder and intestines from being injured as a plurality of clamps are applied to the broad ligament. If too much traction is applied on the uterus during this stage of the procedure, the broad ligament may be torn, causing hemorrhage from the uterine artery. In a certain percentage of cases, it is difficult to bring the uterus down far enough so that the broad ligament is in full view and clamping, in these instances, is done by feel. Related clamping difficulties occur in an abdominal hysterectomy, for example, when the fallopian tubes and ovaries are to be removed. The infundibulopelvic ligament is typically clamped with a plurality of clamps, through a slit cut in the broad ligament and may not be in full view.
As the broad ligament (e.g., in a vaginal hysterectomy) or the infundibulopelvic ligament (e.g., in an abdominal hysterectomy) is clamped, an operator must determine that the entire pedicle comprising the ligament is caught within the forceps to prevent bleeding when the ligament is cut. For this purpose, the operator passes a gloved finger under and around the back side of the ligament and as the jaws of each clamp are closed around the pedicle, he palpates the tip of the clamp with a gloved finger to determine that all of the tissue is being caught in the forceps. With prior art forceps, the operator's glove may be punctured on the tip of the forceps or pinched between the jaws as compressive force is applied and torn when the operator removes his finger. It will be readily appreciated that the health of the patient and/or the operator may be compromised by an infectious disease, the vector for which is the ruptured glove.